


Patrol Rotation

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alpha vs Bravo, F/M, Rivalry, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn finds herself stuck between two very angry supernaturals.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 14





	Patrol Rotation

**Author's Note:**

> Another outing for my MC Evelyn Martin. Unit Alpha and Unit Bravo are featured as well. I hope you enjoy & don't forget to let me know what you think!

_What the hell am I doing?!_

My hands were held outstretched as I looked back and forth between the two raging beasts that stood on either side of me. At one end it was a tall, blond vampire. The other end, a hulking mass of richly tanned skinned werewolf. Both with eyes so dark that I could fall into the vast emptiness and never find the bottom. Both growling like feral animals fighting over a wounded gazelle.

_And I’m the gazelle. Eve, you are a complete idiot sometimes._

“We don’t need you sniffing around – “ Adam began to say.

Maaka interrupted with a loud chuckle. “Sniffing is what I do best,” the werewolf said with a big toothy grin. 

I watched the man smile at me and winked. He actually winked at me! And was he licking his lower lip? Holy hell, the look that man is giving me I feel totally exposed.

I don’t know how long I stood there, staring at Maaka. It felt primal the way he looked at me.

“Detective,” Adam said from behind me. Or at least I think he called out to me. But it wasn’t until he said “Evelyn” that I actually realized I wasn’t dreaming.

I jumped slightly and pried my eyes away from Maaka and turned back to find the icy green eyes of Adam staring down at me. His eyebrows furrowed; his lips thin as he stepped closer to press his chest against my palm. The touch of him sent a ripple of heat course through my veins. And when Maaka stepped forward in the same action as Adam and pressed his chest against my other palm it was like ice and fire converging deep in the core of my body which suddenly began to settle somewhere below my beltline.

Talk about being caught between lust and desire. _Wonder if I need to stop by the store for batteries? I may need a fresh pair after this because my vibrator is going to get a workout._

I should be struck down right now with the thoughts I’m having. Seriously, I don’t even think the flames of Hell are as hot as I am right now. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as best as I could. I needed to get my head back in the game. “That’s enough!” I choked out.

Both men stood there, casting daggers at each other. When I felt my elbows buckle slightly as the pushed against my hands, I used as much of my strength that I had to try to push back against two extremely strong supernaturals. 

“I said that’s enough! Stand down both of you before I get the hose and spray you both down.”

Both men eased up against me until I felt a shiver when both were no longer pressed against my hands. The lost of that touch suddenly felt like a void. I wanted it back, to feel that power raging but I’ll save that for later when I’m back at my apartment, testing those Energizer batteries and see just how long lasting they really are.

Looking between the two, I watched Adam as he folded his arms across his chest. His feet slightly spread, the muscles in his neck tensing. Turning to Maaka, I could see him taking a similar stance, arms folded across his chest, muscles flexing though the thin tshirt that he wore. Where Adam was thin lipped, eyes narrowed, Maaka was grinning with a raised eyebrow. 

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and slowly blew it out. Swallowing that lump in my throat that was destined to make me stutter out something incoherent, I cleared my throat.

“Okay. Now that we’re calmed down.”

“That’s calm?” Felix said, laughing from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to give Felix a scolding look. As soon as my eyes met his, Felix’s lips rounded into an ‘O’ as his eyes widened. He must know what I’m thinking or feeling. Great…now I’m going to have to deal with Felix when this was all over. 

A snort came from Mason making my eyes shift to him. A smirk on his lips as he took a long drag off his cigarette. Oh joy of joys…now I got Mason giving me that knowing look, too.

Just to sate my curiosity, I turned to Nate. Thankfully the only expression he wore on his face was worry. He had tried to stop me from interfering when the leader of Unit Bravo and the second of command of Unit Alpha began to argue. I should have listened to Nate but I’m a complete idiot who runs on impulsiveness, stubbornness and intravenous amounts of coffee.

Taking another deep breath, I blew it out and returned my attention to the two men. 

“Great…now that I got your attention.” I dropped my arms to my sides to rest my hands on my hips. My right hand rested on the handle of my gun out of reflex as the other hand sat over my badge. “Let’s take a deep breath and try to settle this like adults.”

The growls from both steadily decreased until I could barely hear it. I’m sure everyone else surrounding us probably could hear them clearly but I’m not going to dwell on that. If I can’t hear it then that’s good enough for me. 

“Okay. Maaka…” I heard Adam’s growl pick up again. I spun my head, aiming a finger at him. “Don’t.” Turning back to Maaka, I sighed. “Alpha will patrol on Monday, Wednesday, Friday one week then the opposite days the following week.” I turned back to Adam. “Bravo will patrol the days that Alpha isn’t. The weekends will be for forty-eight hours. That way the off team will be given a chance to recup and have some free time.”

“We don’t need – “ Adam began to say but stopped when I turned back to him. 

“To push ourselves,” I said through clenched teeth. It was like dealing with a bunch of children on the playground. “We are thankful that Alpha is here to help us with the increased activity. Aren’t we, Commanding Agent?”

Adam stared down at me. His upper lip was quivering with anger. “Yes…we are very thankful,” he responded, enunciating each word to make himself clear.

I swallowed again. _Maybe two sets of batteries and a gallon of rocky road to wallow in misery for putting myself in this situation. One ticket for the hot mess express please._

I turned to Maaka who was now rubbing his hand over his scruffy chin, pondering what was said. “I’ll talk with the boss but I’m sure she’ll agree with it.” His head lowered as he focused his eyes on mine. “Providing Alpha gets the weekend off, gingersnap.”

Adam was back up against my shoulder when he heard Maaka’s new nickname for me. He finally stopped calling me human after meeting him a few months ago and taken to calling me gingersnap. It’s still funny that he said I smelled like ginger cookies but when he started calling me gingersnap was right after he saw me throwing a huge tantrum – not one of my finer moments – over combat lessons with Mason. 

“You will address her as Detective Martin,” Adam hissed. 

I shot Adam a glare. “Evelyn is fine.”

Maaka looked over his shoulder, laughing loudly. “I finally get it, Tane!” He turned to look at me and Adam again, waving a finger between the two of us. “Adam and Eve. You two are really meant for each other.”

My eyes widened and I felt my jaw slack. I’m pretty sure Adam has a similar expression on his face because I felt him pull away from where he was pushed against my shoulder. I could hear Felix laughing, Tane was laughing. Hell…I think even Mason was laughing. Nate’s hand was covering his lips, but he couldn’t hide the smile because I could see it in his eyes.

Sliding my hand over my face, I groaned. I didn’t even see that coming. “Just go, Maaka. Bravo will cover the weekend.”

“Thanks, gingersnap,” Maaka said before throwing a playful punch to my shoulder.

When his fist hit me it nearly pushed me completely backwards on my ass. I found myself pressing my back against Adam’s chest as he caught me before I fell over. All I could do was watch the werewolves turn and leave. I was still in too much shock to move. Adam must have realized it because I felt his hands on my forearms, spinning me around to face him.

“Did he hurt you?”

“I…um…” I rolled my shoulder a few times. Nope, it wasn’t dislocated or anything. “I’m good. I’ve taken a softball to the shoulder a few times over the year. Felt just like that.”

_Softball thrown by a rocket launcher maybe._

Adam shook his head, his hands gentle against my arms. “We…” He cleared his throat. “You should get ice on it. Prevent it from bruising too much.”

For a moment – a way too quick moment – Adam and I were frozen in time. His eyes staring down into mine and I felt my heart flutter, my breath caught. If it wasn’t for Mason grunting and saying “Are we done yet?” I think we would still have been there. But he dropped me like I was burning his skin. I know his touch was burning into me. 

I blinked as he pulled away, spun on his heels and walked away. When Nate stepped up to me and said my name I finally pulled away from Adam’s incredible ass.

 _Hate that you’re leaving but you sure look good when you do._ Yep…going to be a long night of self-gratification and a very active imagination.

“That was very brave of you stepping in to clear the rotation up like that,” Nate said. “You’re a natural leader. Your mother would be proud for how well you handled that in her absence.”

“Um…yeah,” I said. The adrenaline was fading from dealing with Maaka and Adam. Closing my eyes, I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. “I need to go home. I have a ton of paperwork to go through.

“You sure?” Nate asked. 

“Oh, yes.”

I thanked Nate for being concerned and waved at Felix, Mason was gone. I rubbed my shoulder and winced as I walked towards my car. What I told Nate wasn’t a lie, I did have a stack of case reports that I needed to go through before I went to sleep. I just left out the part that the store closed at ten and I needed to get across town. 

I can’t think how my life could get any stranger than it is but I’m sure it’s going to be one hell of a ride finding out.


End file.
